ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Simons episodes
The Simons is a American adult animated TV series created by Michael Sullivan, debuted on September 14, 1999 on Fox network. The series centers on a dysfunctional family that consists of: Dave, Margareth, Craig and Stanley. Series overview Episodes First Season (1999-2000) * Showrunner: David Zuckerman. * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, Patrick Johnson, Mike Sullivan and David Zuckerman. Second Season (2000-01) * Showrunner: Mike Sullivan * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, Patrick Johnson (episodes 1-7), Mike Sullivan and David Zuckerman Note: This is the first season to have a new opening sequence, which was first seen on the pilot. Note: "Take My Life, Please" and "My Fair Craig" both have a different theme song. The first was composed by Christopher Tyng, and the latter composed by Stephen Graziano, which was last used in "The Bluegrass is Always Greener" and "Fortune Cookie". Note: "Bad Moon Rising" have a new theme song based on Yello's song, which was last used in episode 17 from the third season. Third Season (2001-02) * Showrunner: Daniel Palladino * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, Daniel Palladino and Mike Sullivan. Note: Cold opens for this season has the "Gangreen Gang" being killed in many bizarre ways. The normal cold open gags were easy to write, but the death trap gags got more difficult to write, so they were abandoned. Note: Episode 18 has the "How to Ruin a Picnic" sketch" after the cold open and opening sequence, as well as new theme song, which will be used on seasons 5-7. Fourth Season (2002-03) * Showrunner: Mike Sullivan * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer and Mike Sullivan. Fifth Season (2004-06) * Showrunner(s): Mike Sullivan, David A. Goodman and Josh Weinstein * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, David A. Goodman, Chris Sheridan, Mike Sullivan and Josh Weinstein Sixth Season (2006-08) * Showrunners: David A. Goodman and Josh Weinstein * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, David A. Goodman, Chris Sheridan, Mike Sullivan and Josh Weinstein. Note: Episodes 1-9 were the final episodes to use the 2004-07 Alliance Atlantis logo. Seventh Season (2008-09) * Showrunners: David A. Goodman and Josh Weinstein * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, David A. Goodman, Chris Sheridan, Michael Sullivan and Josh Weinstein Eighth Season (2009-11) * Showrunners: Mark Hentemann and Steve Callaghan * Executive Producers: Jerry Bruckheimer, Steve Callaghan, David A. Goodman, Mark Hentemann, Chris Sheridan and Josh Weinstein. Ninth Season (2013-15) * Showrunners: Michael Sullivan, Mark Hentemann and Steve Callaghan * Executive Producers: Richard Appel, Jerry Bruckheimer, Steve Callaghan, Mark Hentemann, Chris Sheridan (Episodes 1-6), Michael Sullivan and Josh Weinstein Note: This was the first season with Heinz 58 Productions logo. Note: Episodes 1, 3-4, 10-25 have the "Heinz Down" logo, while the episode 26 has the "Heinz 58 in a Box" logo Note: Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 9 have the Underdog Productions logo instead. Note: Episodes 1-18 were the last episodes that TCFTV has the 1997 fanfare. Tenth Season (2015-16) * Showrunner: Richard Appel * Executive Producers: Richard Appel, Jerry Bruckheimer, Steve Callaghan, Peter Shin, Michael Sullivan, Kara Vallow and Josh Weinstein Note: This is the only season that have the new Heinz 58 Productions logo, nicknamed as "Ciaoie Ciao!". Note: The first Heinz 58 logo has also appeared in the episodes 1-6, 13-18 and 20. Eleventh Season (2016-17) * Showrunners: Richard Appel & Steve Callaghan * Executive Producers: Richard Appel, Jerry Bruckheimer, Steve Callaghan, Michael Sullivan and Kara Vallow. Twelfth Season (2018-present) ;Cast ** Dan Castellaneta ** Maurice LaMarche ** Miranda Richardson ** Mike Sullivan * Note: This season marks the return of the show, as well as the original cast and crew members (except Johnson, who left the show at the end of season 10 and Carolyn Lawrence, voice of Courtney) * Showrunners: Rich Appel and Steve Callaghan * Executive Producers: Rich Appel, Jerry Bruckheimer, Steve Callaghan, Michael Sullivan, Kara Vallow and David Zuckerman. Lost Episodes The show also contains the three "lost episodes", that were never aired on Fox. They were included on third, fourth and eleventh season DVD sets. Category:The Simons Category:Episode list